Cultiver ses relations
by DameLicorne
Summary: Minerva McGonagall et Pomona Chourave aimaient à prendre le thé chez Hannah et Neville Londubat. Surtout ce jour-là.


_Merci à Steamboat Willie et Warmsmile pour leur regard et leurs suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

* * *

Depuis qu'Hannah Londubat avait repris Le Chaudron Baveur, ses jours de congé étaient rares. La jeune femme ne ménageait pas sa peine et travaillait sans relâche. Heureusement, son mari l'aidait toujours volontiers lorsqu'il était présent. Neville travaillait en tant que botaniste dans une serre du Pays de Galles tenue par une vieille famille de sorciers. Il rejoignait la serre chaque matin par le réseau de Cheminette et rentrait au Chaudron Baveur de la même manière chaque soir.

L'ambiance du pub sorcier avait considérablement changé, depuis l'époque où le vieux Tom le tenait. Il faut dire que Neville était tellement passionné par les plantes qu'il en avait mis partout. Non seulement dans leur appartement, au-dessus du pub, mais aussi petit à petit dans les escaliers, dans chacune des chambres qu'ils louaient, ainsi que dans la grande salle et les petits salons de l'établissement.

Le Chaudron Baveur était resté un lieu de passage important entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, mais aussi pour les sorciers qui allaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, et arrivaient souvent par la cheminée de l'établissement. Ce qui était un bon moyen, pour les Londubat, de garder contact avec leurs amis et leurs connaissances malgré leur emploi du temps chargé. Leurs rares jours de congé étaient généralement consacrés à leur famille et à leurs amis.

Ce jour-là, les Londubat recevaient pour le thé Minerva McGonagall et Pomona Chourave. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec la directrice de Poudlard et la professeur de Botanique. Mais comme l'année scolaire venait de se terminer, les deux femmes avaient davantage de temps libre.

Le salon de l'appartement des Londubat était rempli de plantes et de fleurs en tout genre. Il y en avait bien davantage que dans la partie où ils recevaient du public, et où il fallait laisser les gens passer. Certaines plantes, gourmandes en lumière, cachaient partiellement les fenêtres. Heureusement, d'astucieux sortilèges permettaient d'amplifier la luminosité ambiante.

Avant de rejoindre sa place, Pomona s'arrêta plusieurs fois dans la pièce, se penchant sur plusieurs plantes. Elle s'extasia tout particulièrement sur une plante rare, que Neville avait introduite en ces lieux depuis la dernière venue du professeur. Minerva inspecta discrètement mais avec suspicion celle qui se trouvait derrière sa chaise au moment de s'asseoir.

La conversation roula sur de nombreux sujets. Lorsqu'ils en vinrent à évoquer Poudlard, Hannah crut remarquer un curieux échange de regard entre Minerva et Pomona. C'était tellement fugace, cependant, qu'elle se persuada bien vite d'avoir rêvé. Cela lui revint pourtant à l'esprit lorsque Pomona déposa sa tasse sur la table en soupirant, avant de croiser ses mains calleuses sous son menton, tandis que Minerva se redressait.

— Non, il n'y aura pas de « l'année prochaine » pour moi, Neville, du moins pas à Poudlard... expliqua la directrice de Poufsouffle avec un petit sourire désolé.  
— Comment cela ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— J'ai passé de nombreuses et belles années à enseigner, mais il est désormais temps pour moi de passer la main, explicita-t-elle. Je vieillis, je n'ai plus la souplesse d'autrefois, même avec des potions ou des sortilèges. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'occuper des plantes est un travail physique.

Le jeune homme opina de la tête, presque machinalement. Il était sonné et avait un peu de mal à réaliser.

— Vous prenez votre retraite ? supposa Hannah en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux passant rapidement de l'une à l'autre des deux femmes.  
— C'est exactement cela, confirma Pomona en hochant la tête.  
— Mais qui va enseigner la Botanique à Poudlard, alors ? demanda Neville sur un ton intrigué.  
— Eh bien... commença Minerva avec hésitation, c'est justement moi qui suis censée me charger du recrutement...

À ces mots, Hannah se redressa sur son siège, retenant sa respiration. Était-ce son imagination, ou bien les deux professeurs étaient-elles venues spécialement pour son mari, et pas seulement pour prendre le thé ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Neville, qui ne semblait se douter de rien, puisqu'il enchaîna aussitôt.

— Oh, bien sûr, c'est logique ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous allez mettre une petite annonce dans Le Bulletin des Botanistes, je suppose ?  
— Eh bien... avant cela... commença Minerva avec précaution.  
— Nous avons déjà pensé à un candidat, l'interrompit Pomona avec empressement.

Neville fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide regard à sa femme.  
— Oh... Euh... Est-ce mon avis sur ce candidat que vous voulez ?

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un long regard et, cette fois, Hannah n'eut plus le moindre doute.

— Il s'agit de vous, Neville, explicita Minerva en croisant ses mains devant elle.  
— Moi ? vérifia-t-il.

Les deux femmes le lui confirmèrent d'une même voix et il grimaça.

— Vous feriez mieux de chercher quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas un bon candidat, reprit-il sur un ton désolé.

Il ne remarqua pas que sa femme fronçait les sourcils à ses mots.

— Neville... commença-t-elle d'une voix douce en prenant sa main.  
— Bien sûr que si, vous êtes le candidat idéal ! s'exclama Pomona sans faire attention à ce que disait Hannah. De tous les élèves que j'ai vus passer à Poudlard, vous êtes, et de loin, le meilleur !  
— Euh... merci, c'est gentil... répondit-il sur un ton gêné tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour devenir professeur... Je n'en ai pas les qualités.  
— Allons donc, Neville ! Croyez-moi, vous les avez, ces qualités. Vous en avez suffisamment fait la preuve avec l'Armée de Dumbledore, durant la terrible Année des Ténèbres.  
— Vous... vous croyez, Minerva ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Bien sûr qu'elle le croit, puisque c'est vrai ! intervint Hannah. Mais concrètement... comment ça va se passer ? Ça veut dire que Neville est obligé d'aller vivre à Poudlard ?

À ces mots, le jeune homme grimaça.

— Je ne peux pas laisser Hannah et les enfants seuls durant toute l'année scolaire ! argua-t-il.  
— Rassurez-vous, cela n'a rien d'une obligation ! temporisa Minerva en levant ses deux mains en l'air. Il est d'usage de faire raccorder la cheminée du bureau de chaque professeur au lieu qu'il désire. Il est aussi possible de loger une famille sur place, mais je pense que vous préférez rester au Chaudron Baveur, n'est-ce pas ?

Les époux Londubat opinèrent en cœur. Neville s'inquiéta alors par rapport à son emploi actuel. Minerva lui indiqua alors le salaire qu'il allait percevoir en tant que professeur à Poudlard, et qui était plus important. Ils discutèrent longuement du poste et de ses implications. Pomona indiqua à Neville qu'elle tenait des registres, et que ceux-ci lui seraient sûrement utiles. Elle lui promis aussi de rester disponible pour toutes les questions qu'il aurait.

Ayant fait le tour de tous les sujets, les deux femmes s'apprêtèrent à prendre congé. Afin de laisser à Neville le temps de réfléchir, Minerva lui proposa d'envoyer sa réponse par hibou dans la semaine. Le jeune homme opina d'un air pensif.

Après le départ des deux professeurs, il se tourna vers sa femme avec un air perdu sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais répondre ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
— Suis ton cœur, Neville, lui affirma Hannah sans la moindre hésitation. Quoi que tu décides, je serai à tes côtés. Alors suis ton cœur.


End file.
